Why Study?
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: A short one shot, based on Ami's daughter, Skylar, and her. Both are quite different when it comes to books and studying. Another One Shot upated 12/15
1. Chapter 1

Ami Mizuno was lying out in the backyard, in the hammock, with a book in hand. She was reading intently, while her daughter snuck around the yard, behind bushes and tress. Till she was right up on her mother.

"Hello Skylar."

Skylar fell over, flat on her face. She groaned, getting back up on her feet she glared at her mother, "How'd you know I was coming up on you?"

Ami Mizuno folded the page down in her book and closed it momentarily to make eye contact with her daughter, "How?"

Skylar nodded, really wanting to know what she had done wrong so she could correct it the next time.

"You were obvious. Next time, maybe you should transform yourself into a cat." Ami suggested. "Perhaps if you stuck your nose in a book every once in a while you'd spend less time trying to scare me and do something with your brain."

Skylar wrinkled up her nose, "Mom, you don't know how to have fun. It's a bright and sunny day out and you're reading a dumb book."

Ami's eyes went wide in horror, "A dumb book? And what better way is there to spend on a bright and shiny day than to be reading a book." Ami relaxed into the hammock and reopened her book back up. She started reading, ignoring the constant glares her daughter was giving her. Skylar stood up, reeled the hammock back and pushed it with all her strength. It didn't do exactly what she wanted it to do, but it knocked Ami out of the hammock.

"You little twerp!" Ami said, her thumb holding the page down. She got up, brushed the dirt off of her and gave her daughter that look that said you-better-watch out and shot out at her. Skylar barely got out of the way before her mother could grab her. She took off at full speed, crawling though a hole in the bottom of the fence.

Ami's reply to this way, "How'd that get there?" She jumped the fence, still with her book in her hand and ran full speed at her daughter, but it didn't seem to matter how fast Ami ran, Skylar was smaller and could fit into small cracks and escape easily.

Ami spotted her chance just up ahead, "Hey Skylar!" She called out, knowing she'd look back. Skylar gave her mother a smirk that read I'm-faster-than-you. She turned back around, satisfied that her mother was so far behind her, but smacked into Rei Hino landing on her bottom.

Ami caught up with her, tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her. She looked up at Rei, who was trying hard not to laugh at the scene, and said, "I'm sorry I had to use you like that."

"Oh, that's alright. Let Skylar run into me any day. If it all ends like this." Rei mused.

Kira came out of the Palace library, gawking at Skylar. She looked up at her mother, with slight concern, and asked, "Why's is Skylar's mom sitting on her?"

Rei chuckled, "It's what happens when your bad. Your mom has the right to sit on you."

Ami opened up her book and started reading. She wasn't applying all her weight on Skylar, just enough to hold her down. Neo-Queen Serenity was walking by with her daughter, Chibiusa, and the twins, Hailey and Mamoru, when she had to stop to see what was going on.

"Ami Mizuno…What are you doing sitting on your daughter like that?" Serenity asked, almost as shocked as Kira had been.

"Enjoying a perfect afternoon with my daughter, while reading." Ami smiled, not looking up from her book. Skylar grunted.


	2. Hope Balls

_Another One Shot_

Skylar came into the Mizuno's Living Room Quarters, leaning on the back of the couch to see what her mother was doing. She groaned when she noticed Ami had her nose stuck in another book. "Mom!"

Ami huffed, shutting the book she leaned her head back looking up at her daughter, "If you must know, I've registered into college to earn a _real_ degree in physiology."

"But you _already_ shrink us into little bits of hope balls. Do you _really_ need to get a degree to shrink us any further?" Skylar grumbled.

"I shrink you into little bits of hope balls?" Ami asked in a monotone voice. "At least I'm not shrinking you into a little fireball."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Why are you _really_ doing this mom?"

Ryo was walking by the living room when her heard the motherly-daughterly argument. He attempted to bypass it, but it was too late; Ami called him in to her aide. Ryo dragged his feet into the living room, using all his power in him not to turn away- which would only result in arguing. He sat down on the couch, next to his wife, his body twisted to view his daughter.

"Explain to her why this is important." Ami begged, giving him the puppy dogs eyes.

Ryo felt this huge dread come over him; he was stuck in the middle of this argument and knew he'd leave _one_ of them disappointed. He had to think of a simple way to get himself out of this one, or at least make _both_ of them happy at the same time. He shifted his eyes back and forth between the six-year-old and his wife.

"Well, it's like this. Your mother just wants to help out more around the Palace. It's not only you and the other Royalties she sees, it's the other children that live on the West and East sides of the Palace. They need your mother's expertise too and she just wants to make sure she's able to help them."

"But she already _does_!" Skylar argued. "She's _constantly_ helping them. She's either making them better or talking to them about their problems. She even goes as far as to help them with their homework." Skylar turned to her mother, "And tries to force me to help with the younger ones."

"Sweetheart, you've never said that you didn't want to help. You just always have."

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" Ryo said. "Just appreciate what your mother is doing. All she wants to hear is what a great job she's doing. She wants you to be supportive, not criticize every little thing she does." Ryo looked at his wife, "And you need to remember to take some time off from both your job and studies to spend it with Sky. She's not going to remain young forever, sweetie."

Both of them seemed to be taking in what Ryo had said. All three of them had extremely high IQ's and sometimes it'd make things worse than easier. Skylar disliked studying and didn't care for having her nose stuck in a book. Ami loved both her job and knowledge, she thrived on new knowledge. Ryo, himself, preferred to stick to one particular study and that was just being a doctor. He also, took pride in being a father; sometimes he thought Ami overlooked the fact that they even had a daughter. Not purposely, but she spent a lot of time reading. It was in her nature to read, study, breathe knowledge; she even was reading during the time she was in the hospital the day Skylar was born. It was _just_ Ami.

"Alright." Ami and Skylar said at last.

They both opened their mouths to explain themselves. Ami quickly shut hers and allowed Skylar to go first. She climbed over the couch and relaxed in between her mother and father. Her feet sprawled out on her dad, and her head lay in her mother's lap. "I'm sorry. I know how important it is to you, it's just I'm six, mom! I need you at least _sometimes_ in my life."

"I understand," Ami said, trying her hardest not to comment on Skylar's smart mouth. She wasn't entirely sure where she picked up on the smart aleck remarks. "I will try my hardest here Sky, but you're going to have to work with me here."

Skylar nodded, "Okay mom. I'll be up in my room, hanging from my balcony if you need me." She got up and skipped merrily up the stairs.

Ami turned to her husband, "Does she have to act so smart aleck like? I'm going to pop her one of these days."

Ryo shook his head, "Don't push it. Be lucky she's only hanging from her balcony."

Ami rolled her eyes and playfully hit Ryo's shoulder. "Hanging from her balcony. Ha."

Ryo picked up a decorative pillow and hit Ami. Ami pinned Ryo to the couch, laughing. Skylar came downstairs to see what all the noise was. When she saw Ami and Ryo hitting each other with the pillows, she ran toward them, jumping over the back of the couch and tackling the both of them.

"You forgot to mention you were having fun without me!" Skylar complained as she smacked both of her parents with a pillow- all in favor of fun.

"I'm soo, soo, sorry, Sky." Ami said, she made eye contact with Ryo, both of them nodding. Skylar back away, scared about what they were secretly planning. She _hated_ how they could just _look_ at each other and know what the other was thinking. Before Skylar could think anymore into this Ami grabbed her arms, while Ryo grabbed her by her ankles. Skylar let out a blood curdling scream as the lunged her onto the couch.

Skylar leaped over the couch and ran for the backdoor, but before she could reach it Ryo had dove toward her feet, grabbing them, he yanked her off her feet causing her to land on the ground with a thus. Skylar was able to put her hands out to save herself from landing on her face.

Ami pinned Skylar's arms down to the ground, with one hand and tickled her with the other. Skylar squirmed, trying to break lose of Ami's grip. Her dad, unfortunately, joined in on the tickle-fight. Skylar screamed and kicked, trying anything, even biting to get free, but neither Ami nor Ryo were going to give up.

Skylar secretly wished the Queen was walking by and would come to her rescue, but knowing Skylar's luck Serenity wouldn't stop to check on her anyway. She'd just keep on walking.

**Authors Note**: If you have any ideas for Ami and her daughter stories please do tell. They can be either funny or serious. Doesn't matter.


	3. Little Sky

One Shot

Little Sky

**Two-Year-Old Skylar**

The bubbly little, two-year-old, had woken up before her parents had and ventured out into the kitchen. Her tummy was grumbling and she wanted something sweet to eat. She knew if she woke her mother up and asked for something to eat that she'd be given something 'healthy' to eat.

Skylar Mizuno's mouth watered when she saw the cookie jar sitting on the counter. She was at the counter in a fraction of a second, reaching for the cookie jar, but her arms weren't long enough to reach even the top of the counter. Stifling her tears, she ventured into the living room and turned on the TV. The cookies were still on her mind.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to it, with a mischievous grin, it was a bookcase full of books. Skylar crawled off the couch and went over to the bookcase. She excitedly toted the books into the kitchen, making herself a mini stepping stool. Her mother, Ami Mizuno, had learned not to leave stools lying around for Skylar to get a hold of, so she had taken and hidden them in her bedroom.

The books stacked high, Skylar climbed up on top of them and climbed onto the counter. Her mouth over watered as she took the lid off the cookie jar and reached her small hand inside the jar grasping one of the cookies. She smiled in delight and took the cookie out, quickly munching on it and then reached back in for another one.

Ami and Ryo soon awoke to find their daughter sitting on the counter. Ryo snorted a laugh, "She uses her brains to get to the cookies." Ami swatted at Ryo, and then went to get their daughter off the counter.

"I sure hope you plan to put a good use to books when you get older, rather then using them to get to cookies." Ami commented as she dusted the cookie crumbs off her daughter and took the remaining half eaten cookies out of her hands.

As soon as Skylar's feet hit the ground she was gone. Ami turned back to her husband, smiling, "Will you be a good husband and put these books back?" She left after her daughter, giving him no chance to reply. Grumbling, he went and picked the books up.

**Five-Year-Old Skylar**

Skylar Mizuno had thrown a tantrum because her mother wouldn't let her go outside and play with Keira. Skylar stomped her foot on the ground, folding her arms. "I want to play with Keira, now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ami shook her head, slowly breathing in and out. She needed to be patient with her daughter and not loser her temper. "You need to go up and clean your room."

"I didn't mess it up." Skylar smarted off. "It was those elves. Make them clean it up."

"Sky… There were no elves in our house." Ami replied. Her daughter was a fan of fantasy and lived in it every single second.

"Just because you didn't see them doesn't mean they weren't here." Skylar retorted. "I don't want to clean my room, I want to play with Keira."

Ami grumbled, her patience was wearing thin, "Go to your room now, young lady." She said in a demanding voice.

Skylar stomped her foot, and Ami reacted by swatting her on the butt five times to match her age. "Upstairs now! And clean your room."

"Humph!" Skylar stormed off to her bedroom slamming her bedroom door. She opened it back up briefly to shout, "I don't want to clean my room!" And then slammed the door a second time. She knew her mother hated it when she slammed doors. Ami shook it off, and started the morning chores around the house. Her husband had went into work earlier that morning. Ami was supposed to be having a meeting with Rei and Serenity later on to discuss home schooling for Keira and to let Serenity know just how well her daughter was doing.

Skylar was in her room grumbling about the elves. She kicked her toys around on her floor. "Dumb elves." She glanced around her room, at the bookshelves that had been built into her wall. She thought about her mother and how angry it would make her if all her books were pulled off her shelves. Skylar grinned mischievously, and started her huge project.

Ami glanced down at her watch, shocked that Skylar wasn't already downstairs pestering her some more. Ami's stomach twisted in a knot, perhaps something had happened to her? Rushing upstairs, she thrust opened Skylar's door to reveal a large wall of books, with small little windows for her toys to fit in.

"Skylar Ann Mizuno! This is _not_ want I meant by cleaning up your room!" Ami's voice rose.

"The elves did it." Skylar's small voice said from behind the books.

Ami had to walk away from the scene. She expected her daughter to _read_ her books, not build a wall with them. And she wanted her to at least pick her room up a little, not do the complete opposite. Ryo would have to deal with her when he got home, Ami just couldn't.

When the day had ended, and Ryo had given Skylar a lecture and helped her clean her room, Ryo went to his wife laughing. "She may be a genius, but she has different ways of using her brain."

Ami glared at her husband, "That's for sure."


End file.
